Quicksilver Messenger Service
1966 February 4-6, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Bill Graham's first commercial Fillmore shows, with Jefferson Airplane & Mystery Trend) February 12, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA February 26, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA March 19-20, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA March 25-27, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA April 1-2, 1966 University of California Harmon Gym, Berkeley, CA (Delano Grape Strikers Benefit, supporting Jefferson Airplane) April 8, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) April 9, 1966 Longshoreman s Hall April 15, 1966 USF Gym April 22-23, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grass Roots) April 30, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Lightnin' Hopkins & The Jaywalkers) May 5, 1966 U. Cal Arts Festival, San Francisco, CA May 13-14, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA May 20-21, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA May 30, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA June 3-4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Grateful Dead & The Mothers) June 10-11, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA June 17-18, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA June 24-25, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA July 1, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Big Brother & The Holding Company & Jaywalkers) July 2-3, 1966 Monterey Fairgrounds July 10, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA July 22-23, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA July 28-30, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA August 7, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Big Brother & The Holding Company, The Grateful Dead, Grassroots & Sunshine) August 9-10, 1966 Matrix Club, San Francisco, CA August 11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA August 17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Mod Hatter Fashion Show", supporting Jefferson Airplane & Mimi Farina) August 19-20, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA August 26-28-Ides Hall, Pescadero, CA September 3, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA September 4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Grateful Dead, with Country Joe & the Fish) September 9-10, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA September ? 1966 San Jose, CA September 30, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA October 1, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA October 8, 1966 Outdoor Theater, Mt. Tamalpais, CA (supporting Bola Sete & The Grateful Dead) October ? 1966 San Jose, CA October 22, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA October 28-29, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA October 31, 1966 California Hall November 4-6, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 18-19, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA November 20, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 25-26, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA November 27, 1966 Telegraph Hill Center, Berkeley, CA December 16, 1966 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA December 28, 1966 Governors Hall, Sacramento, CA December 30-31, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, & the Grateful Dead) 1967 January 6-7, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Miller Blues Band & The Other Half) January 14, 1967 Polo Field, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (Great Human Be-In, Afternoon show with Jefferson Airplane & Grateful Dead) January 27-28, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting the Grateful Dead) February 3-5, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane. The 5th is a "Delano Strike Benefit") February 17-18, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA MARCH 1967 March 10-11, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA March 12-Fillmore March 17-Matrix 18-Matrix 19-Matrix March 21-Armory, Santa Vaneita March 22-26, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA March 31-Longshoreman's Hall APRIL 1967 April 7-Fillmore 8-Fillmore 9-Fillmore April 12-Fillmore April 19-Longshoreman s Hall, SF April 21-22, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA May 19-21, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA May 30, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (HALO: Haight-Ashbury Legal Organization benefit, with Jefferson Airplane, Grateful Dead, Big Brother and The Holding Company & Charlatans. Not all bands played. In Tom Donahue’s introduction to Quicksilver, he says “all three bands will play twice.”) JUNE 1967 3-California Hall 6-Both/And Club SF 7-Both/And Club SF 8-Both/And Club SF 17-Monterey Pop 21-Golden Gate Park June 24-25, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 28-Western Front SF JULY 1967 3-Pasadena Civic Exhibition Hall July 4, 1967Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 7-Fillmore West 8-Fillmore West 9-Fillmore West July 10, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 14-Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara 15-Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara 21-Straight Theater AUGUST 1967 5-San Jose August 17-20, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA SEPTEMBER 1967 4-Fillmore 14-Fillmore 15-West Evans Street Denver 16-West Evans Street Denver 30-Santa Barbara OCTOBER 1967 5-Fillmore 6-Fillmore 7-Fillmore October 8, 1967 Family Park, San Jose ?-Jim Murray Quits 22-Winterland October 27-29, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 31-Winterland November 13, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA December 15, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA December 16-17, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Big Brother & The Holding Company) December 18, 1967 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA December 29-31, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA JANUARY 1968 January 12-14, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 17-Carousel 18-band leaves for Pacific Northwest tour w/ Dead January 20, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Eureka, CA (supporting The Grateful Dead) 22-Eagles Auditorium, Seattle January 26-27, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (supporting The Grateful Dead) 29-Portland Sate College OR 30-University of Oregon, Eugene FEBUARY 1968 February 2-3, 1968 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR (supporting The Grateful Dead) 4-South Oregon College, Ashland February 23-25, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 29-Shrine LA 30-Shrine LA MARCH 1968 8-Cheetah Club, LA 9-Cheetah Club, LA 19-Golden Bear Huntington CA 20-Golden Bear Huntington CA 21-Golden Bear Huntintgon CA 22-Golden Bear, Huntington CA 23-Golden Bear, Huntington CA 24-Golden Bear, Huntington CA APRIL 1968 4-Fillmore West 5-Winterland 6-Winterland 12-Shrine, LA 13-Shrine, LA 19-Shrine, LA 20-Shrine, LA 21-Kaleidoscope, LA April 26-28, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA MAY 1968 May 3-4, 1968 Merchandise Mart, Old State Fairgrounds, Sacramento, CA May 10-12, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 17-Cheetah, LA 18-Cheetah, LA 19-Cheetah, LA 30-Three Image, Miami Beach 31-Three Image, Miami Beach JUNE 1968 1-Three Image, Miami Beach June 7-8, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Electric Flag) 13-Boston Tea Party 14-Boston Tea Party 15-Boston Tea Party 21-Grande Ballroom, Detroit 22-Grande Ballroom, Detroit 23-Grande Ballroom, Detroit June 25-30, 1968 Generation Club, New York City, NY JULY 1968 4-Carousel 5-Carousel 6-Carousel 7-Carousel July 26-28, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA AUGUST 1968 3-Newport Pop Festival, Costa Mesa 11-Santa Cruz 14-Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa SEPTEMBER 1968 1-Los Angeles Sports Arena September 3, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 8-U. New Mexico 14-Santa Rosa Fairgrounds 20-The Bank, Torrence CA 21-The Bank, Torrence Ca 22-Del Mar Fairgrounds San Diego OCTOBER 1968 October 4-6, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA ?-St Louis ?-Kansas City ?-Chicago ?-Milwaukee 29-Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI NOVEMBER 1968 1-Fillmore East 2-Fillmore East November 7-10, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Grateful Dead) November 28-30, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA December 31, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Grateful Dead, It's A Beautifil Day & Santana) 1969 AUGUST 1969 22-Fillmore West, Wild West Festival 23-Family Dog, Wild West Festival 30-Seattle Pop Festival DECEMBER 1969 31-Winterland,Duncan and Valenti join 1970 January 23-24, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Country Joe & The Fish & Eric Mercury) FEBUARY 1970 7-Family Dog February 20, 1970 Panther Hall, Fort Worth, TX (supported by Grateful Dead) February 21, 1970 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX (supported by Grateful Dead, John Mayall & It's A Beautiful Day) 22-Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston 23-Austin Texas February 23, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Grateful Dead, with Jefferson Airplane, Santana, It's a Beautiful Day & Dan Hicks and His Hot Licks) MARCH 1970 5-SUNY Stonybrook 21-Olympic Auditorium, Los Angeles 29-Old Mill Tavern, Mill Valley, CA APRIL 1970 April 3-4, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Van Morrison & Brinsley Schwarz) 5-Stonybrook, NY 9-Boston Tea Party 10-Boston Tea Party 11-Boston Tea Party 15-Winterland 27-Family Dog JUNE 1970 7-Diamond Head Center, Oahu 12-Red Vest Inn, Oahu 13-Red Vest Inn, Oahu 18-Fillmore West 19-Fillmore West 20-Fillmore West 21-Fillmore West JULY 1970 9-Fillmore West 10-Fillmore West 11-Fillmore West 12-Fillmore West 31-Phoenix Coliseum-CANCELED AUGUST 1970 8-Matrix Jam 30-Calibration Show, KMEX TV. SEPTEMBER 1970 17-Fillmore West 18-Fillmore West 19-Fillmore West 20-Fillmore West OCTOBER 1970 4-Winterland 5-Winterland, John Cipolina's Last Official Gig until 1975 21-Matrix DECEMBER 1970 6-Sonoma College 31-Kabuki Theater, Los Angeles FEBUARY 1971 14-Vancouver, Canada 19-Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino 27-Long Beach Arena MARCH 1971 March 5-6, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Eric Burdon & War) 12-Bushnell Auditorium, Hartford, Conn. 15-Lowes Place, Washington 19-Cincinnati Music Hall 20-Ella Music Hall,Memphis 21-Atlanta Sports Arena APRIL 1971 2-Keil Auditorium, St Louis 3-Memorial Hall,Kansas City 4-Oklahoma Civic Center 6-Oriental Theater, Milwaukee 8-Minneapolis 9-Chicago Auditorium 10-Masonic Temple, Detroit MAY 1971 ?-Brooks Hall, SF 29-Hollywood Palladium JULY 1971 July 3, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Hot Tuna & Yogi Phlegm. Filmed as part of Fillmore: Last Days) ?-Phoenix Coliseum 24-Selland Arena, Fresno August 12-15, 1971 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA September 17, 1971 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band & Velvet Underground) September 18, 1971 Jasper Place Arena, Edmonton, AB (supported by Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band & Velvet Underground) September 19, 1971 Foothills Arena, Calgary, AB (supported by Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band & Velvet Underground) September 23, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY DECEMBER 1971 ?-Veterans Memorial Coliseum, SF JANUARY 1972 21-Lowes, Jersey City 22-Ritz, Staten Island 24-Atlanta Coliseum 31-Tampa Florida, Busted for Doing Encore FEBRUARY 1972 11-Winterland 12-Winterland MAY 1972 5-Sunshine Inn, Asbury Park JULY 1972 July 23, 1972 Henry Maier Festival Park, Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest, supporting The Doors, with Mahavishnu Orchestra) 28-Miami 29-Tampa 30-Orlando, FL 31-Pensacola, Fla AUGUST 1972 2-Philadelphia 5-Pittsburgh 9-Norfolk, Va 11-Shaffer Music Festival, NY 12-Ritz, Staten Island, NY 30-Jacksonville SEPTEMBER 1972 2-Green Bay OCTOBER 1972 13-Academy Of Music, NY (Billed as Farewell Performance) 29-Arogon Ballroom NOVEMBER 1972 3-New Orleans 4-Kansas City MO. 10-San Francisco 11-San Francisco November 12, 1972 San Diego Stadium, San Diego, CA (KGB Charity Ball, supported by J. Geils Band, Foghat, Jesse Colin Young, Dr. Hook and the Medicine Show & Boones Farm) 24-Charlotte, NC 25-New Orleans November 24, 1972 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by Boz Scaggs) DECEMBER 1972 2-San Diego Stadium 8-San Francisco 9-San Francisco 22-San Francisco 23-San Francisco JANUARY 1973 5-Detroit 6-Erie Pa. 19-San Francisco 20-San Francisco 21-Las Vegas 22-Phoenix 26-Seattle 27-Portland 28-Spokane WA. FEBRUARY 1973 9-Demoins 10-Wichita 12-Richmond VA 14-Louisville 15-Monroe LA. 18-Fresno 23-Fresno 25-Las Vegas MARCH 1973 2-Bangor, Maine 3-Elmira NY 4-Evanston 10-Daytona Beach 13-Vermilson S.D. 14-Oklahoma City 15-Trenton NJ 17-Alfred NY 18-Buffalo NY 21-Doylestown PA 23-Rochester NY 24-Rochester NY 28-Atlanta 29-Bridgewater MA 30-Longhorn PA 31-Academy Of Music, NY APRIL 1973 4-Chicago 5-Chicago 8-San Diego 12-Dallas 13-Miami 14-Convention Center, New Orleans 18-Louisville 19-Cleveland 20-Daytona Beach 26-Pittsburgh 27-Auburn NY 28-Middlebury College VT. 29-Jersey City 30-Coliseum, Syracuse NY MAY 1973 4-Kinetic Playground Chicago 5-Kinetic Playground Chicago 11-Rockland NY 12-Concord NH 13-Commack Arena Long Island ?-John Nicolas replaces Mark Ryan on Bass ?-Harold Acieves Joins as Second Drummer JUNE 1973 June 16-Syracuse NY June 18-Toronto June 21-Detroit June 23-Astoria NY June 24-York PA June 25, 1973 Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, MD June 27-Pine Knox Theater Detroit June 29-Shaffer Music Festival NY JULY 1973 15-Long Beach Auditorium, CA AUGUST 1973 25-Hollywood Palladium OCTOBER 1973 6-Cow Palace SF 19-Academy of Music NY NOVEMBER 1973 30-Winterland, SF DECEMBER 1973 1-Winterland SF 23-Baltimore 27-Pittsburgh 29-Vancouver 30-Portland 31-Seattle JANUARY 1974 18-Birmingham Alabama 19-Jacksonville Fla 26-Ft Lauderdale 30-Charlotte N.C. MAY 1974 4-Academy of Music, NY DECEMBER 1974 14-Capitol Theater, Passaic NJ 31-New Fillmore N.Y. JUNE 1975 6-Starwood, Hollywood 7-Starwood, Hollywood 8-Starwood, Hollywood JULY 1975 1-Memorial Coliseum, San Francisco DECEMBER 1975 21-Armadillo World Headquarters, Texas 28-Winterland JANUARY 1976 31-My Father's Place, NY July 30-31, 1976 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY SEPTEMBER 1976 7-Golden Bear, Huntington CA 8-Golden Bear, Huntington CA 9-Golden Bear, Huntington CA 17-Paradise Theater, Long Beach, CA 18-Paradise Theater, Long Beach, CA 19-Paradise Theater, Long Beach, CA AUGUST 1977 10-The Other End, NY